Dimitri Rascalov Kills Sarah West
Dimitri Rascalov Kills Sarah West is a video based on an early concept for a grounded video called "Dimitri Rascalov Misbehaves at Burger Shot/Killed by Bing Bong". Plot Dimitri kills Sarah West by force-feeding her poison. Transcript Prologue Dimitri: Ugh, that Sarah West is such a bratty imbecile because she makes grounded videos out of me. Part 1: Dimitri's Plan to Kill Sarah Part 2: Dimitri Kills Sarah Part 3: Dimitri Gets Punished Ludwig: CHARGE!!! (The creatures all charge towards Dimitri and attack him) Part 4 finale: Sarah Gets Revived (Billy carries a lifeless Sarah to a chamber where characters get revived, and gently places her on the floor. With tears in his eyes, he crouches down next to her body and starts praying that she comes back to life. Woody Woodpecker is with him, and he's just as devastated as Billy, because Sarah has known and loved him ever since childhood) Billy: Oh, Sarah, please come back. It's too soon for you to die. Woody Woodpecker: Come on, Miss Sarah, come on! Wake up! Billy: Please...Someone come and help us bring Sarah back... (Princess Rosalina comes in and sees Billy crying and Woody looking worried) Rosalina: What's the matter, Billy? Why are you so sad? Billy: Sarah, my best friend in the whole world, was killed by Dimitri Rascalov after he force-fed her poison. Please, help us bring her back! Rosalina: Hmmmm, let me see what I can do. (Rosalina walks over to Sarah's body and pulls out her magic wand. She gently places her wand on Sarah's face and attempts to use her magic to revive her) Billy: Please let it work...Please let it work... Woody Woodpecker: Darn right...Darn right... (Suddenly, Rosalina's magic stops working) Rosalina: Oh dear. That's not good. Billy: W-what's not good? Woody Woodpecker: Huh? Whaddaya mean? Rosalina: It seems that the poison inside Sarah is too strong for my healing magic to work on its own. I'm afraid I can't revive her by just using my wand. Sorry, Billy. (At this news, Billy is even more devastated than before. He falls to his knees, throws his arms up in the air and looks at the ceiling in despair) Billy: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Billy collapses to the ground and starts sobbing hysterically, because since Rosalina's magic didn't work, he might lose Sarah forever) Billy: Why?! Why?! Why didn't your magic work? Now I'll never be able to revive Sarah. She'll be gone forever! (Woody's left eye twitches, followed by his right eye. Then he throws a huge fit out of sadness and rage) Woody Woodpecker: OH NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! HOW COULD YOUR GOSH DARN MAGIC NOT WORK?! I DON'T WANNA HAVE MISS SARAH ROT INTO NOTHINGNESS ALL BECAUSE YOUR STUPID MAGIC DIDN'T BRING HER BACK TO LIFE! YOU GOTTA TRY THAT AGAIN RIGHT NOW! Rosalina: Boys, I know you're upset, but I won't be able to bring Sarah back on my own. I will have to get some help. Please wait here while I find some magic users to help me revive Sarah. (Rosalina walks off to find some help. Once she's gone, Billy throws himself on Sarah's body, continuing to sob, while a frustrated Woody laments the loss of one of his long-time fans) Billy: Ohhh...Sarah...Why did he do this to you? You've never done anything wrong. You didn't deserve this...Oh, please, Sarah, please come back...If only we could have great adventures together again... Woody Woodpecker: Gosh, I can't believe that darn Dimitri What's-his-name killed Miss Sarah with that stupid poison. I know this feels weird, but if nobody comes to revive her, I'm gonna miss her a lot. I mean, she loved me so much, and she’s been a big time fan of mine since she was just a little baby. I know I'm a crazy goofball, but I guess Miss Sarah thinks it makes me special. Because she loves me so much, she usually made me the hero in some of her fanmade movie, TV show, and video game ideas. All those adventures she depicted me going on were kinda strange, and she herself is pretty strange, but I still like her just the way she is. I've always been so special to her, and I think her life woulda been meaningless without me. If she rots away, I know I'm gonna miss her very much. Billy: Me too. (Woody looks at Billy, who is still a sobbing, sniffling mess) Woody Woodpecker: I think you'd better stop blubbering on Miss Sarah's body, Bill. You're gonna get her covered in tears and snot. That's really gross. Billy: Sorry. I'm just so upset because Sarah is dead. Oh, how I wish we were able to bring her back to life. Woody Woodpecker: Don't worry about it. Rosalina said she'll get help, so please stop all that crying and moaning. It's not gonna help, really. (Suddenly, they see Princess Rapunzel come up to them) Rapunzel: Hey, guys. I heard Dimitri Rascalov killed your friend by force-feeding her poison. Billy: (sniffles and dries his tears) Yeah. Rosalina tried to revive her, but her magic wasn't strong enough on its own. Rapunzel: Well, that's why she asked me to come and help. As you might know, I'm able to heal others by using the magic of my hair. But I have to sing the Healing Incantation to make it work. (Rapunzel walks over to Sarah's body, and the other magic-powered girls all form a large circle around her. Rosalina hovers in the air, holding her wand) Rosalina: Okay, girls, are you ready? Let us begin. (Rapunzel wraps her hair around part of the upper portion of Sarah's body, from her waist to her torso. The girls all raise their wands, scepters, and other magical items, and prepare to revive Sarah. Rapunzel begins to sing her Healing Incantation) Rapunzel: Flower, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine (Rapunzel's hair starts to glow as she continues to sing) Rapunzel: Heal what has been hurt Change the fates' design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine (In order to make the incantation more powerful, the other girls need to add their own verses. The LoliRock girls go first) Iris, Talia, and Auriana: You know you're not alone Together, we'll always stand You'll be able to reach the stars With the help of your friends The Star Darlings: You have to give it all you've got Shine even when they say stop Even when the rain comes down Don't go anywhere but up Witchlings: There's a melody inside you That your spirit will sing With the power of perfect harmony There's no telling what it could bring Winx Club: A tide goes in, goes out On waves of ocean melody With the power of this song You will return to me The Mermaid Melody Girls: The spirit of the seven seas Will help you win the fight And then the stars, like pearls of the sea Will release a powerful light (Suddenly, Sarah's body starts glowing, indicating that the magic is reviving her) Doremi: Hey, I think it's working! Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Doremi! It is working! Rosalina: That's it! Keep going, girls! Rapunzel: Girls, let's do this one more time. All together now. (As their magic glows, the girls all sing the Healing Incantation one final time in unison) All: Flower, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine Heal what has been hurt Change the fates' design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (As they finish the song, Rosalina waves her wand and casts her healing spell on Sarah. All the girls combine their powers, which all form into a huge rainbow-colored glow and reach towards Sarah. Once it hits her, Sarah's body glows even brighter. As Rapunzel unwraps her hair from Sarah's upper body, the magic starts to take effect. Once the glow dies down, Sarah's skin regains its color, indicating that she has been revived and will reawaken in any minute. Rosalina and Rapunzel pick up Sarah and carry her back to the room where Billy is) Billy: Did your magic work? Rapunzel: Well, it might take a few minutes for her to regain her consciousness, so just wait and see. (Rapunzel and Rosalina place Sarah on a table where she will recover. Billy is nervous, and hopes that the magic really worked) Billy: Oh, I really hope what those girls did worked. Please, Sarah, please come back... (All of anthropomorphic animal friends gather together After a few minutes of silence and tension, Sarah's eyes slowly start to open. Billy is shocked when he sees that his girlfriend is alive again) Woody Woodpecker: She's alive! Miss Sarah is alive again! Sarah's animal friends: Hooray! (Billy is overjoyed to see his girlfriend alive and well. With tears of joy in his eyes, he rushes over to Sarah and hugs her tightly, much to her shock and confusion) Billy: Sarah! Sarah! Sarah! Oh, Sarah, I'm so happy that you're alive again! Sarah: What's going on?